Glorbs
by TinyBluava
Summary: Kaio "K.O" Kincaid has just recently discovered his strange fear for glorbs. He has known about these power filled items for years now, but for some reason, he has grown to be terrified of them. Was it the aura it gave off? Maybe the power it once gave him. Or maybe what it does to him now. UPDATED FORMAT (Possible to actually read it now)


13-17 Years Old

K.O had his phone out, recording the stupidity of Enid and Rad dancing. He never told them is was dumb, he actually enjoyed watching them dance. His channel recently boosted in fans when Elodie 'accidentally' reposted his videos on social media. Enid and Rad are just a part of the channel, a big part at that. Otherwise, his other videos were of him opening POW Cards, video edits, and sometimes even his series that he has been working on with his two best friends. Ya, Life was great now.

"Whoo! I didn't fall over that time!" Enid shouted, giving Rad a High Five. "Yeah, I didn't either." Their current dance was more trickier than normal, causing the two to fall or trip over each other almost every time. K.O applauded as Enid and Rad congratulated each other on their still horrible dance work. K.O was quick to post it to the channel, watching as views began piling up not even seconds after posting. "I think you guys will hit a million views in less than an hour if this keeps up." K.O told the two heroes, who then proceeded to cheer.

Hours go by as the trio worked, occasionally goofing around when no one was in the Bodega. It soon came around closing time. As Enid locked the Bodega doors, K.O was at his car, popping a glorb-like candy into his mouth. Rad cheering K.O on as the candy finally did its intended affect, sending a wave of power through him. K.O became dizzy real quick from the candy, watching as Rad grabbed one too, popping it into his mouth, allowing himself to be washed by the power. Enid came up to them, taking the bag candy away from K.O, who began laughing at Enid's protective state. "Come on, Enid. You have to try one!" Rad suggested. "No thanks, I wouldn't be surprised if you two became addicted to these things." Enid stared at the bag, looking over its ingredients.

As soon as K.O finally got a hold of reality again, he started his car, waving bye to Rad, who was still dizzy, and Enid. He should've asked Carol or Mr Gar to come pick him up, because a few moments after leaving the Plaza lot, his vision became fuzzy. It wasn't long until he almost crashed into a bus, luckily he didn't but he still decided to pull into the nearest stop in attempt to get himself back to normal. After 15 minutes of hoping for the new headache to go away, he took out his phone and called his mom.

"Mom? I need you or Mr Gar to come pick me up.."  
"Why? Whats wrong?"  
"Not sure, I just can't focus on the road."  
"Where are you right now, K.O?"  
"I'm at.." K.O looked around, realizing that everything around him was going black.  
"K.O?"  
"I don't know where I am.. its like everything is disappearing."  
"What in Cob's name does that mean?"  
K.O suddenly went silent, few moments later, passing out.

An hour passes, Carol and Gar manage to locate the passed out teen. Carol calls Enid to ask if she seen anything strange as she and Mr Gar carry K.O to the tank car. Enid admits that K.O and Rad had taken some kind of candy before heading home. Gar takes K.O's car and drives home, Carol taking the Tank Car and following.

As they get home, they bring K.O inside and set him on the couch. Gar begins to research what this candy is, knowing that he never stocked them.

Glorbias  
Electrifying candy that will shock your tastebuds!

It already sounded like a bad idea. Why would K.O try something like this? The label even has warnings on it. K.O would never blinding ignore warnings like these. It was already late, so Carol and Gar didn't put much thought into it as they headed to bed.

The next morning, K.O woke up with a horrible headache, almost reaching to migraine levels. He groaned as the pain increased in his head. He got up to search for some medicine to take for his pounding headache. As K.O's phone rang, it only made his pain worse. It was Enid.

"Hello?"  
"K.O, How're feeling?"  
"I feel like I got run over by a truck." K.O continued his search.  
"K.O, You shouldn't have tried that candy, Rad is practically convulsing in pain."  
"You tell me that now..."  
"Didn't you see the labels?" Enid whispered "Are these even legal?"  
"Well, I'm not eating those again, I nearly got into a wreck last night because of them."  
"You WHAT?!" Enid was loud enough for the call to clip suddenly.  
"I didn't wreck, relax Enid. Be happy I'm safe."  
"Oh, I'm happy, Happy you aren't dead."

Carol entered the room, sighing as she went to help K.O search from some pain killers. Quickly finding them, she gives him a few then gives him a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Mom." K.O said, as Carol began to walk back to her room.  
"Drink some milk K.O. For some reason, Its helping Rad get through his headaches." On the other line, Rad is heard groaning.  
"Will do, I'm not going to work today though."  
"I figured as much. I'm forcing Rad to stay home too."  
"Tell him Hi for me"  
"Well do, Talk to you later brushhead."

The call finally ends, K.O grabs a cup of milk, downs the pain killers and lies back down on the couch. It wasn't long before he passed out, sending him into a peaceful rest.


End file.
